Rich Aryostar
|} |} Aryostar Rich, a Jōnin-level shinobi of Kawagakure and former member of team Raiga. Acting assistant of the fifth Kawakage. Background Ever since his youngest of years, the believing youngster, famed from the Aryostar family thought to be a taijutsu specialist, yet had no expertees over it, a mere dreamer. Through his many years of contemplation, his family however couldn't support his actions, for the Aryostar's name was being shambled on, forgotten, as their wealth slowly deplated into nothing. This brought along many struggles between family members, moreso Rich's family. Due to this, he made a single suggestion, where he may have a chance at realising his dream, and at the same time, help improve the family's name, and wealth. At the age of seven, the child took place in the Academy, alongside Mayumi Inada, Hizo Rendan, Kuro Mitsukai, Rez Warui, and Sonomori Anokoku. At the time, Raiga Inada raised the boy, even before he became an actual shinobi, in the art of taijutsu, and there, the child became inspired, determined. Through four years of training with Raiga Inada in the strict aspects of taijutsu, the figure-head began his true career as a shinobi, being placed under team Raiga, whereas he found his elemental affinity; Raiton. He continued his strict taijutsu trainings from there, and worked to become a legend, one known for his universal abilities at speed, strength, durability, and will power. After eight years of constant training, he in the midst of this, created his own technique, a technique which took him time and dedication, yet came out with outstanding results; one which became his main signature moves, and one he hoped others to recognize him through. As an aftermath, the now grown member of the Aryostar family became a Chuunin at the age of eighteen, now living his life within Kawagakure, alike from the very beginning. His birthday being celebrated once upon October 30th, where he became nineteen. Keeping to his training regime, after two years he demonstrated great maturity, attaining the age of twenty, in which he'd become an official Jounin of the village, and assistant of the fifth Kawakage; Raiga. Personality Rich is an energetic, strong willed, individual. His optimistic atmosphere was noted to "bloom" others around him, a side of him which was utterly influenced by Raiga Inada, said to make him reach great heights. He was always one to keep on his dream, and believe in his own capacity to it's fullest. He's noted to have a high sense of honor, and authority, as well as the will to help others willingly, alongside being humouristic. He seemed honest to protect those around him, "as if they were a part of his own body". A simplified dreamer in the body of a young, growing man. Not only was he recognizable as a hard worker, from his own time put in training, studying, and helping others, but he was also noted to be quick minded, being able to adapt to many changes rather quickly, and in the middle of chaos, panic, heat, times which would turn others' minds into scrambled eggs. Appearance Ever since he was young, the figure attained dark hair, he wore a sweater with multiple faded lines, and plain pants, along the lines of sneakers, and gloves, an unusual sort, due to the lack of wealth from his family. Growing up, his clothing assortment began to upgrade, improve, as he kept with the same style of hoodie, reminding him of his hard work, he continued with the styling of gloves, and ordinary sneakers, for the whole ordeal affiliated itself onto him. Becoming a teenage, this whole ideal changed, for he grew to better understand the world around him, and a new career, being the start of a obvious new life. He began showing proof of his advance, dressing with weights, as now being given two well made swords, for a starter, of which he trained personaly within, as signs of respect to a certain someone. He wore a green jacket, with a pure black suit underneath, chains hanging at the side of both pants, and headband in middle of his waist. His hair was notable to become lighter, deeming more-so to slowly turn white. From later advanced, he chose to become more closed, self insecurity taking in from said teen years, whereas he wore a dark-purple, yet tainted blue jacket, with as usual a pure black suit underneath, yet a sea-blue turtle neck. This was the time of winter, his hair showed to be turning white. In later aftermath, he changed attire yet again, now as he wore sandals, and become more filled with honor, after a sudden spike in will. He began wearing fur from animals he attained, and tainted it white, wearing it boldly, his two swords still accompanied with him at such a rate. His hair came to be white. However, in final accordance, upon gaining the rank of Chuunin, his inner self security changed, and he became more like his true self, a well honored young man, whereas he became more open, wearing but a jumpsuit with closed sandals, showing off his well trained, built body. He accompanied himself with the lack of weapons, yet a simple back pouch, weights, and hand wraps which lead all the way to his elbows, slightly higher. His hair slowly darkened, becoming a dim shade of white, this seemed to be it's last change. At times, he even choose to wear his Kawagakure's flack vest as a representative. Upon obtaining the rank of Jounin through two years' time, he'd worn a different form of attire. A simple black Kawagakure jacket, long and flexible, alongside this, a casual long sleeved shirt, fancied with the same colored pants. He now chose to wear wooden sandals, with white socks alongside said; his weights still clamped tightly about his forelegs. Abilities Rich has trained extremely in the area of taijutsu, being one of the up most area he's studied in. From a very young age, he was interested in this art, and showed hard-working progress even when trained under the path by Raiga Inada. In his years as an Academy student, and even with his years of being an official shinobi, he continues to train his bold body and chakra, into the aspects of taijutsu; where later on, he stumbled on a technique of his own, doubling over this to improve his overall hand-to-hand proficiency. He became strong in this single area, and even at that, blantantly continues to influence himself around it, hoping to become a legend through his expertees in this. After fourteen years of training extensively in the art of Taijutsu, the now titled Jounin reaches a new height in hand-to-hand combat.